


I'll Go Easy

by VeryGeeky



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryGeeky/pseuds/VeryGeeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lmfao</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Go Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao

Evan pushed Alex softly onto the couch. He began to lick his lips as he looked him up and down. Oh, how he wished he could just bite the fuck out of him. Hearing him moan saying how he wants him to stop but they both know he wants more and more of him. 

"Uh, can you-uh not make things noticeable, please? I don't want Jeff to go crazy, haha you know?" Alex said as he began to take off his shirt. Evan was going crazy he doesn't even know how they really got here. They began to talk about the Sigma and after they recorded that Evan just began saying how Alex looked amazing today. Evan couldn't stop telling him how good he looked and then just get said he liked him. Alex didn't say anything but kissed him. 

Now Alex was under him still kissing him as he tried to take off Evans shirt or hinting at him he wants it off. "Not scared you gonna get Sigma?" Evan laughed as he pulled away and took off his shirt and through it onto the radiated blood and the normal blood on the table. 

"Ha, nah man," Alex said as he slid his hand into Evan's pants. Evan stopped him and batted his hand away. Alex was scared he fucked up until Evan put Alex's leg over his shoulder so their crotches met and he began to grind forcefully onto him. Alex gave a hard moan of pleasure signaling that he liked that a lot. 

"Evan...man ah-can I, at least, take my pants off...uh" Alex moaned as he began to unzip and unbutton his pants. "I kinda wanna see you cum in your pants." Evan gave a weird laugh after that it made Alex curious until Evan put his other hand on Alex's member and put presser on it and began to go in a circle motion. Alex thought he was going to cum in his pants. He was losing his mind in lust and didn't know what to do.

"Evan...uh" Alex tried to position his self up so he could try and kiss Evan. Evan didn't like that so he gave one hard grind thrust onto Alex and began to take off his pants. Alex did that same fumbling taking them off and getting his feet stuck half way and having to kick them off. 

"Ha! You really want me huh?" Evan asked as he pulled his boxers off and started to jerk off his member a bit. Alex laid on the couch in his boxers not saying anything all he could do was nod his head and lick his wanting lips. 

"Ok, then get on your knees," Evan said with a grin. Alex didn't hesitate he jumped off the couch and onto his knees. That action will most likely leave him with rug burn.

Alex positioned himself so he was right between Evans' legs. Alex didn't get a chance to look up at Evan because he grabbed his head and pushed him toward his cock. Alex didn't really know if Evan liked it rough so this really gave him an answer. 

Alex liked the shaft of Evan's cock slowly and he got a little 'fuck' from him. Alex then took the cock and put the head in. Slowly making his tongue do circles around it. Alex took more into his mouth, then Evan made him take his whole cock into his mouth. Alex's eyes began to water. 

But he loved it. He loved Evans cock just sitting in his mouth as he breathes slowly. Alex loves his face going red and all the hot tears coming down his face and they stop and hang at his chin. 

Evan pulled out, "Hold still," he then proceeded to thrust hard into Alex's mouth. Alex was taken back and gave a small gag, but this didn't stop Evan. Alex placed one hand on Evan's thigh to hold himself into place. The other hand went into his boxers and began to rub his own member. 

Alex closed his eyes as he thrust his hand faster into his cock. Evan saw what he was doing and pulled out. A line of saliva trailed from Evan's cock to Alex's face. Alex also had a stream of saliva coming down his face. Alex looked up in confusion. 

Evan stepped back a bit so Alex was in front of the table. "Bend over this for me cupcake." Alex was taken back at the nickname. But he did what he was told. Alex bent over the table that still had Evan's shirt on it covering the device and their blood. 

Evan began to take off Alex's boxers slowly. He traced his nails around Alex's butt cheeks. Alex's face was flushed red. 

SLAP

Alex jolted as Evan slapped his ass. He wanted to say something but Evan did it again. This time making Alex jolt hard enough he knocked over Evan's shirt taking the device and blood samples with it. 

"Evan...man ah" All Alex could do was moan as he felt his ass growing red and growing a bruise. 

Evan then began to lick his fingers to make it 'easy' on Alex. Evan began to shove his two fingers into Alex. "Relax~" Alex turned a bit once Evan whispered that into his ear. 'His voice did the thing again' Alex thought. 

Alex felt so much pain and so little pleasure, but he knew it'll get better if he just relaxed. Alex rocked back into Evan as hot tears ran down his face and he gave little whimpers here and there. 

After a few thrust, Evan took his fingers out and began to rub his cock onto Alex's ass. Alex bit his lip as he felt Evan push in bit by bit. Evan put the head in, then pulled out slowly, he did the same gesture but went farther, and then pulled out slowly. 

Alex gripped the table as he slowly got fucked. He was holding back moans hoping no one would hear them. Alex felt Evan slowly graze his lips across Alex's back, then he took a raging bite into Alex's skin. 

Alex moaned out as loud as he could. He loved it, it loved how Evan was now fucking him senseless like he was nothing, he loves how he'd already came two times and Evan not caring but still jacking him off. 

Alex felt pre-cum coming out of Evan and his sloppy thrusting. He knew Evan was close. 

Evan gripped Alex's ass as he gave a final thrust into him and came. Alex gave a weak moan as he loosened his grip on the table. Evan pulled out and watched as his cum slowly ran done Alex's ass. Alex stood up as his phone vibrated. He bent over and grabbed it, it was weird feeling Evan's cum dripping out of him when he did that. Alex got a message from Jeff. 

"Where are you?"

Alex took a breath in and gave a long one out. Evan began to put up Alex's clothes and looked at Alex as he did so hoping they could do this every day. 

"I gotta go...Jeff's looking for me." Alex said this as he rubbed the back of his head and grabbed his clothes from Evan, but Evan pulled him close to his face. 

"You better call me," Evan said in a lustful growl and began to kiss him hard.


End file.
